hell_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Girl Graphic Novel Volume 02
='READ THIS BOOK? THEN WRITE THIS SYNOPSIS & REVIE'W!= Chapter 6: Ice Shadows At the Tokyo City Figure Skating Jun (or Rink), Azusa Saeki has fallen the second time during a competition, and she ends up in fifth place. Azusa, however, has high hopes of getting into the National Junior Championships, but unfortunately, her coach chooses someone else, Eri Satio and her subsitute will be Marie Ishizuka. Azusa is furious and confronts her coach about choosing someone else, but her coach explains that Azusa is lazy and she should've practiced before the competition. That night, Azusa goes out with her friends, and they see her bitterness. Azusa wants to go to the championships, but with the other skaters already chosen, she can't enter, so her friends decide to bully the other skaters, however, one of them suggests contacting Hell Girl. However, Azusa can only put one name and she, too will end up going to hell, once she dies, but she thinks of something else. Both Satio and Ishizuka practice non-stop at the Oriuchi Skate Club, where they are prasied by their coach. Later, Asuza's friends watch Satio practice, but she is afraid of them, and fears that they will do something. Then, the three bullies begin to throw eggs at Satio and then, one of the eggs hits her in the eye. Saeki then comes in and orders the bullies to leave. In the locker room, Satio finds that her skates and clothes are ruined and the skater doesn't know why she was targeted. Azusa then lies that Ishizuka was the one behind it all and Azusa suggests Hell Correspondence. The next day, Ishizuka takes a break from practice and smells an odor in the locker room. She is horrified to find a gas leak in the room and tries to get out, but the door is locked, and she nearly faints. Then, Azusa breaks open a window for her to escape and they get away in time. Azusa lies again and claims that Satio was behind it, and Ishizuka is angry. Azusa also suggests Hell Correspondence to Ishizuka and send Satio to hell. At midnight, both Satio and Ishizuka go to Hell Correspondence and Azusa spies on the two girls. However, she notices that she's at the championship, and someone tells her that Satio and Ishizuka are missing. Azusa is relived that her plan worked, but someone asks if Azusa could take their place, and she happily takes it. While out on the ice, Azusa notices that no one is in the stands, and she continues to do perfect stunts. Suddenly, centipedes begin to crawl out of her skate and she falls on the ice. Then, skeletons appear in the stands and Hone Onna appears as a skater. She urges Azusa to quit if she can't do the championship, but she refuses. Then, Hell Girl appears and states that she is one going to hell, instead of Ishizuka and Satio. The ice underneath Azusa creaks and she falls in and begins to drown, but she wakes on the ferryboat. Hell Girl tells her that she can have all the fair contests in hell. At the championship, Ishizuka tells Satio that she wrote Azusa's name in Hell Correspondence, since Ishizuka knew what Azusa was up to. Satio also states that she too sent in Azusa's name and the two reveal the black fire symbol on their chests. Ishizuka bids her friend good luck at the championship. Satio wins the championship and becomes a new favorite in the ice-skating world. Chapter 7: Family Chapter 8: Distorted Love Chapter 9: Lost Cat Chapter 10: Friends Chapter 10.1: Hell Girl Special Category:Manga Volumes